


Sweet Dreams - Wincest Smut

by Severus_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Winchester/pseuds/Severus_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Wincest smut - hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams - Wincest Smut

Dean was scared. He was pretty sure he'd never been this scared before in his life. He couldn't find Sam. He was alone.

Dean continued on West, at least he thought it was West. The forest's canopy was so damn thick, he wasn't even sure if it was day or night. He and Sam had been hunting some sort of spectral being, but all of a sudden, Sammy had disappeared.

"Sammy?" Dean called. He hadn't expected a reply, and he hadn't gotten one. "Son of a bitch." he grumbled, plodding on tiredly.

For some reason, he couldn't hear any sound of life in the forest, only his own beating heart. It was weird, and he didn't like it. Dean heard a snap of a twig, and whipped around.

"Sammy?" Dean called again, "Is that you?". A low growl was the only reply. "Shit!" Dean turned and ran from the hellhound, and tried to get his demonblade out to kill it, only to realize he was unarmed.

"Son of a BITCH!" He practically screamed, suddenly swerving to the left to hopefully give himself a bit more space between himself and the hellhound.

He spotted a cabin, and ran to it without a second thought. He flung open the door, and staggered to a stop at what he found.

"Sammy!" Sam was bound and gagged to a chair, covered in dirt and sweat, blood dribbling from his forehead. Sam's look of relief turned to horror as he stared at something behind Dean's shoulder.

Dean spun around to see his father smiling wickedly at him, eyes jet black. John's smile turned to a snarl as he plunged an angel blade into Dean's stomach.

Dean fell to the ground and John-or whatever that thing was-disappeared.

"Dean?" Sam's voice, from far away.

"Dean!" A little closer this time.

I don't understand, Dean thought, I thought Sammy was tied up?

"DEAN!" Dean snapped awake, skin sticky with sweat, and tears streaming down his face. Sam was standing over him, his brow furrowed with concern.

"What the hell happened!? You were yelling and thrashing around so much, you almost strangled yourself with your sheets!" Sam was trying to get a closer look at Dean's face, clearly seeing if Dean was alright.

Dean could still remember the look of shear terror on his brother's face, and and he hoped to never see that look ever again.

"I had a nightmare-"

"Yea, I figured!" Sam interrupted.

"-and some hellhound was chasing me through a forest." Dean plowed on. "I ran to a cabin, and you were tied up, and Dad stabbed me, and- and-" Dean realized he was sobbing.

Dreams didn't usually affect him this badly, why should this one be any different?

"Oh, Dean." Sam sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He motioned for Dean to come closer, so Dean sat up, swung his legs off the bed, and padded over to stand in front of his baby brother. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders, and Sam cupped his face in his hands, using his thumbs to brush the tears from Dean's cheeks.

"I've got you, Dean." Sam said, "You know I've always got you, right?"

Dean nodded, smiling, and whispered, "I know."

Dean leaned closer, gently pressing his lips to Sam's, and Sam slid his hands to Dean's hips, pulling him close. After a moment, Dean broke the kiss to help Sam out of his shirt. Once the tablecloth-sized monstrosity was on the floor, Sam allowed Dean to push him onto the bed, so that he was laying on his back.

Dean grinned at the growing bulge in his brother's pants, and he unbuttoned them in one swift movement. He slowly unzipped Sam's jeans, letting his fingertips glide over the bulge, causing Sam to buck his hips involuntarily. Dean pulled the jeans off slowly, letting the denim drag over the bulge, causing Sam to moan loudly.

"Dean...please..." Sam panted, his hips bucking again.

Soon, both brothers were only sporting their boxers, and Dean slipped a finger under the waistband of Sammy's, forcing another moan.

Sam's eyes were fierce, "Hurry, Dean!" he demanded hoarsely. Dean smiled wickedly, but obliged, and quickly had both of them panting and exposed.

Sam shifted, so that his head was on Dean's pillow, and Dean crawled on top of him, dragging his tongue up Sam's chest. Dean felt his brother's cock twitch, and as he forced their lips together, he ground his hips down.

The brothers moaned simultaneously, and Sam gripped Dean's waist, forcing him down faster and harder, moaning as he did so.

"Oh," Dean gasped; he rutted hard against his brother, moaning even louder than before.

They rolled their hips in unison, until Dean came, coating Sam's chest and stomach, as well as his own. Sam came a moment later, adding to the mess. They panted and locked eyes for a moment, then Dean rolled off his baby boy with a grunt.

Sam smiled, pulling his brother close. Dean was already drifting off, and Sam whispered, "Sweet dreams, Dean." With a smile, Sam tucked the sheets around Dean's shoulders, and went off to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and also first smut piece, so any tips would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
